User talk:Sirenixisthebest03501
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Flower of Sirenix page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 07:28, April 27, 2013 (UTC)}} Can you please stop making bad edits? Thanks! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:23, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi--june;) fly with me 15:26, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Can you please stop making bad edits here? Repeat this again and you'll be blocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:45, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much for the helps on spell articles recently... Can you also read the rules please? I have to keep fixing your edits... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:08, May 23, 2013 (UTC) um... in digital blast page, the beams have squares inside, not numbers! Hello there. We just need the spells for the Winx and the Trix, we don't need spells from the other characters. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:59, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I just want to ask one thing, are you sure Aisha's special Sirenix spell/power is Slide of Sirenix? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:02, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if I sound rude...! Hmm. Weird! When I asked you, you even didn't want to answer, and now you expect my answer? If I haven't mistaken, these parts/pictures are sticked in the time Musa sings her mother's song, did not stick with the "Voice of Sirenix" part. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:01, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Voice of Sirenix is a spell. Don't you think that a song is a spell? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:48, June 27, 2013 (UTC) That's just in your conclusion! Nobody said she must use her mother's song as her Sirenix power. And if you don't mind, you can come to ask Nick's voice actress of Musa, perharps she'll reply you! And the time she said "Voice of Sirenix" is the defined time she uses that spell. Besides, I have things to do, I don't have enough free time here to fight with you. Enjoy that yourself! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:13, June 28, 2013 (UTC) @@! Next time please sign your signature. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:37, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Stop messing Icy's and the other articles here! Repeat this again and you'll feel sorry about that. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:55, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Why did you revert my edit? I removed those pictures because they were bad quality. We just don't add blurry pictures to pages if they are in need of more images e.e [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:08, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, you usually need to wait a while until a good quality video comes out, or, when it first comes out people usually rush out and add high quality videos to Youtube, which are usually deleted after 2 or 3 days. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 02:16, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Usually Wiki users will upload high quality videos, so stay up to date :)! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:42, December 23, 2013 (UTC) IDK when we'll have HD video for that, so just please be patient. Besides, since you suggested on helping the "Legendarium section"... IDK which "section" it is (belong to which article/page) for exactly to say. But talking about help, maybe you can help adding the information about the legendary creatures summoned by the Legendarium and their legends in the page Legendarium? Feel free creating a new section for that part and fill in the info if you can... A cold wind of Autumn 09:25, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Er, you're welcome? A cold wind of Autumn 12:06, December 23, 2013 (UTC) }} Please do not create spell pages for Daphne. Thank you! It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 07:54, February 22, 2014 (UTC) No. Major or not I don't care. She's not one of the Winx so those things are NOT for her! A cold wind of Autumn 08:31, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Of course you can, dear. Would you like to join Project Spells, then? I will add your name there if yes. It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 03:14, February 26, 2014 (UTC) No problem, dear :). And Rose and I have already told you, we will create spell pages for Winx and Trix only. Maybe Daphne is a major character, but she is not a Winx. However, you can list/put Daphne's spells in Daphne's "Magical Abilities" section. That is what we do for the characters who are not a Winx or Trix. Here is an example. :3 It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 03:15, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Um, excuse me? Please do not add the cropped picture of Daphne's spell, "Dome of the Ocean" on Daphne's page. If you really want to add a picture of that spell, add a full picture of its. Thank you! It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 07:33, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I had already made a guide about that on the main page. You can search for it there. And please STOP digging/commenting on the TOO-OLD BLOGS! You're spamming the Wiki Activity board with that! A cold wind of Autumn 12:06, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry! I will do my best in this wiki! ♠The Magic Within♠ 12:30, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Please do not make useless blogs. And do not ever rely on fan websites. ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 21:36, March 9, 2014 (UTC) It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 04:35, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I unlocked Tecna's Mother for you. ^^ It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 09:31, April 14, 2014 (UTC) That page wasn't locked. A cold wind of Autumn 13:11, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Yes, your edit is fine, dear. ^^ It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 08:56, April 26, 2014 (UTC) No problem. ^3^ It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 09:02, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Major Vandal! (Floraflowerprincess (talk) 10:02, April 29, 2014 (UTC)) Okay. I'll answer that by another question. We have heroines' spells. We have villains' spells. Now from when we have pixies/selkies/ever will bond with those Winx girls or Trix girls in the future's spells?? And do you mind fixing your signature? It takes time to find who sent message and go to that one's talk page. 12:47, May 6, 2014 (UTC) From when the pixies become minor characters? 09:22, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Even something simple like that you can't define then I have nothing else to answer. The last friendly remain, please fix your signature! None of the linking to your talk page or user page exists! 10:09, May 7, 2014 (UTC) 1) I will discuss about that with Rose. 2) Perhaps you should check out this, dear? Although, I can create a signature for you... if would like me to, of course. Just give me colors and text for your signature. It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 04:30, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Now that is what to call "extremely troublesome"! I mention this brain twisting issue for the last time and I won't do for more. I am admin here, but I am NOT Goddess to know about all the issues you guys have, and I in fact don't have time to CARE about that, since my country is invaded by China, while your precious America does nothing to help but just saying like God! Sorry, we don't need almighty God to help out! I left the shortest explanation I could give which I think people can still figure out how to THINK about that -- because they have HEADS and BRAINS to THINK, not to DECORATE -- without asking multiple again and again > 13:33, May 8, 2014 (UTC) I do not believe that it matters whether the picture is half body or full body so long as the picture is 300x400 pixels and good quality ^^. In watchcartoononline. Do you mind remove the prefix Admin? It looks very dull. 10:37, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. Didn't log in recently. Those page are all unlocked. But excuse me? From when we even need an infobox for a group of Legendary creatures? So the Hunting trolls and the ghouls from season 1 will need the infobox? Or the mutants? Or tritons, or mermaids? And besides, who was the one coming up with the crazy idea putting the infobox there? 11:11, May 26, 2014 (UTC) I removed the infobox there before your last message so you don't need to repeat. I did wonder who added the infobox there, too. But it is pointed out to be the one called Chocoro or whatever like that. 14:59, May 26, 2014 (UTC) I don't think those are 'spells'. Roxy's words is more like a command. It begins with a verb. And for Flora, nothing special there to call it as a spell. You don't mind telling everything in everyday like that? 09:43, May 27, 2014 (UTC) IKR -.-? 13:20, May 27, 2014 (UTC) The Image Of Icy You Can Find it Here and for the Acheron Photo I Got It From Winx Club Rus ! Winx Mythix ! (talk) 07:33, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Done. 10:03, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Done. 10:47, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for telling. Can you please fix your signature anyway (-.-")? It has no linkings. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:32, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Wow. Like serious? You know how to link article and can't figure out something similar to that? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 08:50, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Forum:"Rai Dub" vs "Cinélume" Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:32, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:44, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Luxuriant??? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:59, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I didn't mean to ask for the meaning of the word, but nevermind... just sometimes can't really find difference between something. And okay. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:54, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Done. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 04:31, October 28, 2014 (UTC) IDK about the Ice Queen, as there seems to be nothing related to her as if she has a legend about it during the show; but we did have the article Ariadne. I believe that Stormy's character is Frankenstein's Bride... Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:54, October 28, 2014 (UTC) I suppose not as Selina does not read any line about these characters, or summons them. However they can still be mentioned in the Legendarium article. And also, please STOP creating these spells in the 2nd half of the 6th season. Just only their audios are available, not the entire episodes. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:05, October 29, 2014 (UTC) First of all, I put it for deletion as the page already exist. Ask RoseXinh to unlock and edit it please. Soaf (talk) 19:01, October 29, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Articles unlocked. IDK which character you said in which ep, but she did posses the role of Frankenstein's Bride in season 6, as Tecna uses her spell to guide Frankenstein's Monster there and he falls in love with her. You can use Google to find out more about those characters. Lastly, I meant to say that wait until they let all the episode available to watch, not people record the audio files and mixed it with Italian episodes. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 01:12, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Why Do You Ask Me ? I Not An Admin. Btw, The Page Has Be Unlock Already. ♥BelieveInMagic814 ♥ ♥Reply Me! ♥ 16:37, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Btw, Can You Help Me With These Page: http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Snow_Queen http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Bride_of_Frankenstein http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Frankenstein%27s_Monster ♥BelieveInMagic814 ♥ ♥Reply Me! ♥ 17:29, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Can You Help Me With These Page: http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Frankenstein%27s_Monster http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Gargantua#Season_6 http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Magical_Mirror http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Minotaur http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Chinese_Dragons http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Lu_Wei http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Large_Plant http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Wise_Woman http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Mexico http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Calavera http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Fearwood http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Fearwood_Forest http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/China ♥BelieveInMagic814 ♥ ♥Reply Me! ♥ 16:44, October 31, 2014 (UTC) And Also These Pages Too: http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Legendarium_Key http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Doorway_to_the_Worlds http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Ancestral_Wands http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Silver_Spear ♥BelieveInMagic814 ♥ ♥Reply Me! ♥ 16:54, October 31, 2014 (UTC) I do believe we should. ^^ It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 08:22, November 3, 2014 (UTC) No. Just wait! And you shouldn't have done anything before you get my answer! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:03, November 4, 2014 (UTC) If you ask my opinion for something, then please respect it, else I won't answer anything from you from now on. And my answer is no. I have been trying a lot to maintain everything, thanks to the stupid postpone from idiot Nick! We'll just wait. We all do. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 04:43, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Fine then. I have no issue if you or the others clear all the things they have been doing to the original status of the articles before they're being edited so far. However, unless the articles are created by me; else anyone creates any article there have to delete them themselves, NOT asking anyone or any admins to involve. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:01, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Netflix @@? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:32, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Sadly, I don't see any. Youtube has some, but they all are in low-quality video and audio. You can try. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:01, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Could you please read the rules before doing anything? We don't need spells in 4Kids dub. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:56, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Thanks. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:29, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Thanks. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:31, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Done. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:57, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Done. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 09:44, January 7, 2015 (UTC) From when it has the "Power Fire" part inside @@? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:58, January 7, 2015 (UTC) I want to make sure after the incidents of "Dragon Flame Earth Crush" any random 4Kids spells you've made. Besides, due to the lost connection of Internet service, I'm unable to stay connected for too long, so if you have something to say, merge them all in once. It takes like forever to load anything on this wiki if the message notification keeps appearing and forces your to load the talk page. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 15:07, January 7, 2015 (UTC)